A Joke Gone Wrong
by tehroflcopter
Summary: Sirius comes up with a practical joke to play on James. What happens when it *possibly* comes true? Rated T just in casee :
1. OneOneOne

**Heelloo everyone(: this is mah FIRST storryy…**

**I was inspired for it by a different story from someone calleedd annunminuialiel and the story was calleedd: The Story of Lily and James **

**I was reading it and suddenly it was like POP IDEA IN HEAD. It's nothing like annunminuialiel's story though xD well I guess it kinda is…**

**Sorry for any bad grammar, punctuation, spelling, ect…**

**IM ONLY HUMAN.**

**Disclaimer: as you see I am not famous. That means I cannot own James potter, lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus lupin, Peter Pettigrew, or anyone elsee from the Harry potter series… sadly, they all belong to J.K Rowling (:**

**Marie and Rosalie are mine though…all mine MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Time for a Joke**

"Come on Prongs, you have to do it sometime."

"Yeah, I think you actually have a chance now."

"Yes, I think you do too."

The four Marauders, who were in sixth year now, were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus (aka Padfoot and Moony) were urging James (Prongs) to ask Lily out today. Peter (Wormtail) was just agreeing with what Sirius and Remus had been saying.

"You guys are right, she has been talking to me a lot," James smiled. "But what if she says no? It would pretty awkward between her and me then."

"Prongs, a bunch of girls in this school want to just *talk* to you. I'm almost 100% sure Lily will say yes to you," Lupin encouraged James.

"Fine, then today I will ask her. Thanks mates," James thanked his close group of friends.

* * *

Lily actually did have a small crush on James. But the fact that James could be so annoying and immature did make it hard to have. The redhead was sitting next to two of her best friends, Rosalie and Marie. Rosalie and Marie were talking about how much homework Professor McGonagall had given them while Lily only partially listened in.

_It's kind of funny how I (secretly) like James and he likes me. We have such different personalities, but somehow_ _it seemed like we just click, I guess._ _James is so much more braver than me, and he's so laidback. _

"Lily? Are you listening to us?" Marie was practically screaming at Lily.

"Oh sorry, my mind just wandered off."

Rosalie sighed, "We are going to play a game called _Who Would You Rather Date_. One of us asks if you would rather date so and so. Then you say who you would date!"

"Ok, who's going first?"

Rosalie raised her hand. "Me! Me! I thought of the game anyways. Lily ask who I would rather date."

"Would you rather date," Lily thought for a second, "Sirius or Lupin?"

"Sirius, of course. He is just so cute."

"How about you Marie?" Lily looked at her.

"Sirius, duh. Why would I date Lupin?" Marie suddenly remembered that Lily talked to Lupin a lot. "Of course, Lupin is really cute. But I just like Sirius better."

_Wow, I guess Sirius is really popular with my friends. I guess he's cute, but not really my type. _Lily thought.

Lily excused herself to go to the bathroom while her friends were busy talking about how "dreamy and hot" Sirius was. After she came out, she bumped into Lupin, who seamed to be going back to the common room.

"Oh sorry Lupin!" Lily blushed. Even though she didn't like Sirius, it was still weird to be talking to one of the best friend of her crush.

"It's okay Lily, my fault," Lupin smiled at her. Lupin realized this was the perfect chance to get James to ask Lily out. "James wants to talk to you. He's in the Great Hall, why don't you wait for me and I'll walk down with you?"

"Um, sure." Lily sat down in one of the stairs in the common room. Ten minutes later, Lupin came down the stairs.

"Let's go."

* * *

"How long does it take to get a stinken piece of paper?" James was anxious to ask Lily out, but he had to wait until everyone was there.

"You know Moony, he's probrobly looking for the best one." Sirius laughed, with Peter following.

Peter spoke up, "Why don't you go look for him?" His question was pointed at Sirius.

"Good idea Wormtail. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Sirius ran up the stairs and got to the common room right when Lupin had bumped into Lily.

Sirius, about to call out to Lupin, saw Lily and hid behind the wall. As Lupin and Lily talked an idea popped up in his head. _Maybe it's time to play a practical joke on James._

* * *

**Hehehehehe...**

**do you like it? I know it's not the best, but i need suggestions xD pleasee review, and if I missed ANY facts, please tell me. its been a long time since i've read the books so yeah. i dont remember everything they said about lily and james past xD**

**thankyouthankyouthankyou for READING:D**


	2. One&aHalf

**No this is not an update(:**

**But I just wanna say that I am aiming to update every Sunday…**

**Sooo yeah(:**

**xx. 0harrypotternerd0 .xx**


End file.
